Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (hereafter referred to as TFT-LCD) mainly comprises backlight and a display panel, wherein the backlight emits light, and the display panel achieves displaying by adjusting the transmittance of the light in the display panel according to the light emitted by the backlight.
The display panel usually comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Generally, the array substrate comprises thereon devices such as thin film transistor, pixel electrode, and the color filter substrate comprises thereon devices such as color filter, common electrode. An electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode causes liquid crystal molecules deflection to adjust the transmittance of the light in the display panel, that is, to adjust the display brightness. The color filter is used to make each sub-pixel display a specific color (generally, sub-pixel displays red, green or blue respectively in TFT-LCD), thereby each pixel unit can display a corresponding color, and the TFT-LCD can achieve color display.
In above TFT-LCD, the main material for preparing the color filter is resin sheet which has higher production cost. Meanwhile, the color filter absorbs light whose color is different, causing a lower transmittance of the light in the resin sheet. Thus, the light utilization efficiency of TFT-LCD is low, causing lower display brightness, or higher power consumption of TFT-LCD. In addition, in the above existing TFT-LCD, the light comes from the backlight, so TFT-LCD display has smaller color gamut and color saturation, and easily leads to light leakage.